baramagnachroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gelu
Gelu was the primary Glatorian in the employ of Iconox, and later, a caravan guard. Early Life After being drafted in the Core War by the Elemental Lord of Ice, Gelu became a commander in the field. On one mission, he was joined by two other commanders-Akida, and Certavus. When moving through a thin passage way in a cliff, the three were trapped. Standing atop the crevice was an enemy being assisted by Surel's Iron Wolves-Zendra. She mocked the three of them and departed to retrieve weaponry. Gelu decided that their only option was to escape up, despite the wolves prowling around. He formulated a plan, and lead the other two topside. Quickly, they engaged the Iron Wolves. They took them by surprise, and Gelu and Akida killed two of them. The three saw the other four retreating as Zendra returned, carrying a long barreled blaster weapon. She was quickly engaged and distracted by Certavus. Gelu quickly engaged her in his place, pinning her with his sword, about to go in for the kill. Surel soon arrived, and used his wolves to attack Certavus. The two Ice Tribe warriors engaged, and while Zendra was about to be killed, Gelu and Akida were attacked by the wolves, allowing Zendra her chance to escape the battle. Later, Gelu would lead more forces into a canyon where Vastus and Kiina and their soldiers were waiting. Gelu had his men flee down the canyon, until they were boxed in near the end. He lead the defense, and soon saw the need to flee. Their forces fled the battle, and got to safety, where Vastus would later attack them again, but once more, he would escape with his men before they could be butchered by the enemy forces. Bara Magna After the Shattering, Gelu found his way to Iconox, where his people were building. He joined them in the construction effort, and joined them as the Glatorian system was established, becoming their prime Glatorian. He once dueled Exuro of Vulcanus and lost, surrendering a clawed gauntlet. At some point, Tajun hired Gelu for a single match. This match turned out to be against another member of Iconox-Certavus-who had just found his way there, and had trained with Metus. Despite being former comrades, they showed no recognition of each other-of that previous life where they had once been close comrades. Gelu gravely underestimated Certavus after all those years, and was bested by the warrior. He would never hire out to another village from that point on. Later, he would venture to Vulcanus for a battle which he would ultimately win, where Certavus was viewing, despite an assassination attempt. After nearly one hundred thousand years, Gelu would retire as a Glatorian, and become a caravan guard instead. However, in Tajun he would participate in a small tournament, and battle against Drak. Using a spiked mace in this battle, Gelu quickly bested the Tajun warrior, and claimed victory. Later, as the Grand Tournament drew closer, he would be escorting a caravan from Vulcanus to Iconox, won by his successor, Strakk, and would turn to find the Agori he was traveling with had been butchered. He had been lost in his own thoughts at the time, but questioned how they could have been butchered so quickly. Upon returning to Vulcanus to report this, but Raanu would announce him the murderer, since the weapon wounds matched. In order to prove his innocence, Gelu would duel Zendra in the arena. The winner would live. The loser would die. And if Gelu won, he would be deemed innocent. The battle raged quickly, with both fighters seeming to win at different points. In the end, however, Gelu was defeated. He resigned himself to his fate, and saw Strakk arriving for the end. He threw Strakk his helmet after a brief conversation, and was killed for his "crime". Strakk would wear his helmet during the Grand Tournament, and for some time, carry on Gelu's memory in an indirect way. Abilities and Traits Gelu was a great tactician and warrior. He was fast, strong, and intelligent. Loyal to Iconox, and to his comrades. He used a dual bladed sword style in the arena, which served him well for many years. Weapons Gelu carried a dual bladed sword called the Ice Slicer, which formerly had freezing properties.